


Hallucinations

by Beatrix_Bilqis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Both characters POV, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is eventually gonna get in this virgin's pants, Mind Games, Obsessive Kylo Ren, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Third Person Omniscient, Please Don't Hate Me, Rey is supposed to hate Kylo Ren but nobody believes that bullshit, Set Rey's training by Skywalker, Sex, Telepathic Bond, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Weird Plot Shit, What-If, get over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_Bilqis/pseuds/Beatrix_Bilqis
Summary: Rey is in a remote planet under Skywalker's tough training. One day, she just started communicating through telepathy with her enemy, Kylo Ren, and apparently the man has no clue about how this happened, either. But that doesn't mean he can't take advantage of the situation and the girl he seems to have developed an obsession on.





	1. Weird telepathy happening

Rey was laying on her bed. Kylo Ren was being medicated. 

Both of them had been feeling odd throughout the day, with some kind of feeling stagnating deep inside their stomach; neither of the two, however, knew exactly the cause.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

It wasn't unusual of me to think of Rey; the girl deeply fascinated me. She could easily use the Force without fully understanding what it was all about; precious rough material that, under my guide, would have been able to do great things. And yet, she still refused me. _She still hadn't let go_.

Earlier during the day I was called by Supreme Leader Snoke to submit report, but that old man just screamed during the whole meeting how ridiculous, pathetic and useless I was becoming in his eyes.

 _All of this because of Rey_. 

The idiot had begun to show interest in her, in _MY_ Rey. The single thought of having him snatch _MY_ Rey from under my nose just made my blood boil, but I couldn't exactly act on instinct, so I just gobbled that pathetic excuse of a man's rants.

I was having my scar treated in the infirmary when I felt the Force tingle. It didn't make any sense, as I was the only one on the ship who could use it. That dormant feeling within me was revealing its cause, even though I couldn't see it.

 

**Rey POV**

I was so tired: Master had been wearing me out throughout the training. He kept on repeating that I still didn't understand what the Force was, and that my lack of knowledge was the main source of my weaknesses.

It was frustrating.

I wanted to yell at him that I knew what it was, that I wasn't completely uninformed on the matter, but swallowed my pride with every hit he gave me, out of respect for the man I was lucky enough to call my master.

I got out of my training clothes, washed myself and slipped into my night robes, kindly offered by Master Skywalker. His clothes were very loose-fitting on me, but served perfectly for their purpose, so I didn't have any complain. 

I was brushing my hair while looking at a little piece of mirror I had brought with me, and noticed someone's reflection behind me, so I turned around and gasped, hitting the wall with my back.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

There was the only woman I had ever wanted to claim as mine. 

I didn't know how it happened, but I wasn't in my chambers anymore: I was in hers.

She was brushing her long and soft hair; I always thought that it would feel like silk, so I walked closer and tried to touch her, but she noticed and jumped back.

"W-what are you doing here?!" she asked panicking.

My hand was still mid-hair, and I just contemplated her figure. 

Then I noticed what she was wearing. _Clearly not her clothes._

"Whose stuff is that?" I demanded with jealousy leaking from every word.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she repeated, not caring about what I said.

 

**Rey POV**

I yelled at him, in need of an explanation. _Why was he here? What did he want? Why wouldn't he leave me alone, already?_

"I don't know how or why I got here" he answered dryly.

"Go away" I replied, turning around and heading for the door; alas, he was faster and closed it with a loud slam, trapping my body against the wood and his own figure.

"Whose clothes are these?" he asked again, growling. His eyes were burning with something I couldn't get, but wasn't interested in understanding. I was actually scared of the man I wanted to save.

"Master Skywalker's..." I murmured trembling.

His body squeezed mine against the door even harder when he heard my words.

"And _WHY_ on the whole Universe would you wear that man's stuff?" he hissed menacingly.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't leave her alone for a minute that some new dog would just come in and go after her pants. Even two old _pigs_ like Snoke and Skywalker.

I pulled her by the baggy shirt, drawing our faces closer, to the point where our noses almost touched.

"I don't know what's happening, nor why we're connected, but I do have the feeling that this isn't going to be a single event, so you better not get caught in _someone else_ 's clothes another time" I threatened her.

This seemed to distress her, as she began to tremble harder under my touch.

"Yo-you c-can't tell me what t-to do" she replied sheepisly.

I laughed, appreciating the spirit in her.

"While I do find a strong character charming, I like my women to be _obedient_ " I said coldly.

 

**Rey POV**

I couldn't believe what the man had just said. _Obedient? His women?_ And since when was I to be considered his property?

This seemed to shake fear out of my sistem, and with both hands on his broad shoulders I pushed him away as hard as I could; he almost lost balance, not expecting me to react, but immediately recomposed himself. 

"Not on my agenda. I am not yours, never have been and never will be! Write it down somewhere, you seem to keep forgetting that" I hissed furious.

He chuckled and just stared into my eyes, as if he was trying to use the Force on me; he wouldn't have succeded, I was sure of it.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

Her sudden burst of rage turned me on even more, and I felt the urge to have her become mine more than ever, but I knew better than to just force the girl. True, she was strong willed and capable to resist my tricks, but I still knew a lot of things that the little scavenger wouldn't even think were possible. So I just decided to wait for the moment, and exploit the situation we were both caught in.

"Of course you aren't" I said smiling after some seconds of silence.

I noticed that she was slightly panting: _she was feeling it too_.

"Well then, until later" I waved her off, turning and heading for the door.

After a few seconds of darkness, I was once again in my room.

 

**Rey POV**

"Well then, until later" he told me, trying to get out of my room.

I jumped against him, trying to pin him down, only to find out that he had disappeared and fall on the floor with a loud thump.

I tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain on my ankle and just fell back.

Master Skywalker walked in, worried: "What's wrong, Rey? I felt a loud sound coming from here"

"I-"

...

"I sprained my ankle while training here" 

_I lied_.

I wanted to tell him everything, but something held me back.

Master helped me get on the bed and bandaged my ankle.

"Tomorrow you'll rest, but the day after we're training again. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Okay" he said, heading for the door; suddenly he stopped his pace, and turned around: "Do never pull any of these stunts ever again. It's not safe, and _we can't afford to have you injuried_ ".

I just nodded, and pulled the covers over my body.

...

Kylo Ren was right, _this definitely wasn't gonna be the end of it_.


	2. Haze

Rey was still shocked by their last encounter, that burst of jealousy had been simply frightening. The day immediately after she gave back Master Luke's robe with an excuse she couldn't even remember, just wanting to get rid of everything that could bring to the previous night's same outcomes. 

The day after, while coming back from training, she found a champagne-coloured silky nightgown lying on her bed. When she saw it, she panicked. _How did he...?_

Sitting down in front of the bed, she kept staring at the article of clothing, her face white as a sheet.

That night she couldn't sleep and just kept rolling over her bed, sweating even more because of the training clothes she was still wearing.

Rey finally gave up, sitting up and looking at her poorly lit room. Slipping out of her robes, she prepared the tub she used to bathe and settled inside the tiny space, washing everything away.

 

**Rey POV**

The warm water was nice against my skin, tension leaving my body completely, thanks to some essences General Leia gave to me, together with new clothes and weapons, when I set off for _Ahch-To_ looking for Master Skywalker.

While washing myself, I thought of me, and Kylo Ren. I hated him so much, but still wanted to save him. He was General Leia and Han Solo's son, so I was sure that some good was left inside his heart.

Suddenly, I felt the wind rise behind my back, giving me the goosebumps.

Then, _I felt big warm hands around my shoulders_.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

I had just finished training, and was heading back for my room. That's when I felt something strange. The air was sweet scented, like one of the scents mother used when I was little. I followed the smell, and found myself in a poorly lit room.

_A naked figure crouched inside a small tub was the only thing moving. And I knew exactly who it was._

I contemplated her perfectly smooth back for some seconds, and then reached for her.

 

**Rey POV**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU POSSIBLY DOING HERE NOW???" I yelled still startled, covering my body as best as I could with a towel.

His look, that was raking all over my body inch by inch, made me feel self-conscious, and I looked away with a bright red face.

"And can you please put on something, _ANYTHING_?" I added after some seconds of silence.

He was there, _all sweaty and bare chested_ , looking at me, _completely naked_.

Ren rose his hands in the air and just turned around, chuckling. I grunted and dried myself as fast as I could; I looked around, and saw the nightgown. I didn't really want to, but it was still better than my dusty and sweaty training clothes, so I just put it on.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

"Can I turn around now?" I asked amused by the whole situation, and silently thanking whoever was responsible for this.

"...Yes" she muttered.

I turned and was taken aback by the figure in front of me. The nightgown really flattered her forms, and the deep neckline was just hypnotizing.

"As I thought, it really suits you" I admitted, unable to take my eyes off her small and perfect chest, with her nipples halfway hard through the silk.

Rey didn't reply immediately, just looked at her feet, looking for something to say.

"Why did you hate your father? Give me a honest answer!" she said, finding the words.

I wasn't really surprised by her question, but it didn't stop me from rolling my eyes, a bit annoyed by the obvious atmosphere that she had just ruined.

"You had a father who _LOVED_ you! He gave a damn about you!" she yelled, trying to get an answer out of me.

"I didn't hate him" 

"Then _why_?"

"Why what?"

Rey sighed.

"Why _WHAT_? _Say it_!"

"Why did-" she stopped a second, sniffling and covering her trembling lips with the back of her hand.

"Why'd you kill him? ...I don't understand..."

"No: your parents threw you away like garbage"

" _NO_ , they _DIDN'T_ " she hissed at me, showing her teeth.

"They did, but you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere: in Han Solo... now in Skywalker. Did he tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes"

"No; he had sensed my power, as he senses yours. And he _feared_ it" I said while walking closer to her.

" _LIAR_ " she shouted, trying to shut me up.

"Let the past die; _kill it_ , if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be" I said, mere inches from her body.

Rey started hyperventilating in panic, and just kept on repeating "No! No!", trying to convince herself that what I was saying wasn't true. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and I couldn't resist the urge to dry her eyes and lick the salty water off my fingers.

_I wanted to taste her so bad..._

 

**Rey POV**

I watched as Ren his fingers his mouth. I was horrified. _Was he actually enjoying this?_

Then he looked at me once again. That was actually the first time I could get a good look on the scar I had left on his face; it was really a bad cut, that started from his forehead and crawled its way to his eye, and down on his neck. It must have hurt like hell.

 _Was I feeling bad for him? Was I being empathetic towards my enemy?_

"Tell me Rey, would it actually change something if I was still part of the Rebels?"

"Of course it would"

He brought his head down, until his breath tickled my ear.

"That's where you're wrong. We're born to be one the exact opposite of the other. Maybe you'd be at my place, and I at yours; we'd still be against each other, _Light against Darkness_. The only thing that we share is that both of us saw the Darkness within the Force, but while you seem still hesitant, I fully embraced it" he wispered suavely.

"You're wrong. We're nothing alike" I hiccupped, turning around to hide the fact that my voice was trembling, and give away my insecurity.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

There she was. Rey was starting to let her guard down. I was sure that, in that moment, I would have finally been able to bring her to me, make her mine _completely_.

I laid my hands on her shoulders. This time she jumped a bit, but didn't fight back; instead, she let her head go backwards, to rest on my chest.

I leaned my body against hers, and began to slowly kiss her forehead, her cheek, her ear, her neck, her shoulder. Rey let me do everything without resisting.

_She was feeling it, too._

_She was feeling what was going on between us, she understood that there was something strong between us, even though it was hard for the both of us to acknowledge it._

But while I just went with the flow and let everything happen without fighting, she seemed to still have to fully accept it.

 

**Rey POV**

His big hands were hot against my skin, and I felt like I was on fire wherever he touched me. I should have been disgusted, _I knew that was expected of me_ , but deep inside my guts there was something that urged me to go with it and let him do whatever he wanted to do, in that moment.

I didn't know what it was, but something was definitely going on between us; _that night, it wasn't about Light against Darkness_. 

I wasn't the scavenger girl he seemed to despise so much and he wasn't the traitor who worked for the enemy. _We were a woman and a man, nothing more and nothing less._

"Come with me" he whispered in my ear, gently nibbing at my earlobe.

I panted loudly, trying to pull myself together: " _I_..."

"I know you feel it, too. Don't deny yourself what you know you are destined to have" he growled sensually, biting my neck and sucking on the skin.

With one hand, he started to draw slow circles with his fingertips around my shoulderblades, softly sliding to the front, trailing my collarbone.

Then he went for the thin sleeve made out of lace, and carefully slipped it down my shoulder, letting it rest lazily in the crook of my elbow, and planted open mouthed kisses on the exposed part of my chest.

His long raven hair was tickling my nipples, and I gasped for air, not sure of what was happening to my body.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both were so enraptured in the moment that they didn't notice Luke approaching them, worried about the yells he had heard. He could feel a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. 

_But it couldn't be him... could it?_

Suddenly afraid of his gut feeling, he rushed to Rey's bedroom and slammed the door open, to find that his apprentice, the last hope of the Rebellion, was being seduced by his shunned evil nephew.

They both jumped at the loud slam, and looked at the man.

Kylo Ren was looking at him like a rabid dog, ready to jump and bite his throat off, while Rey was pale as a sheet and just looked down, feeling guilty and ashamed by the whole situation.

"What's going on here?" he asked, furious.

Ren disappeared immediately, leaving the woman to face her master's rage all by herself.

She just burst into tears, kneeling and covering his face, asking for his forgiveness through the heavy spasms of her chest.

Luke looked sadly at the figure at his feet, and covered the girl with his cape, conforting her and rubbing her back; he then told her that everything would be fine, in the end.


	3. Come to me

Some days passed since the incident. Skywalker taught Rey some tricks to close her mind, in order to avoid any further telepathy contact with Kylo Ren; plus he himself raised a mind shield over hers, just to be careful.

Although she felt safe and thankful for her master's sympathy, in her heart she missed the tall and dark man. But the girl would have never admitted it, not even to herself.

_He was the enemy, damnit._

One day General Leia secretly reached them to _Ahch-To_ , to visit her brother and to see Rey's progresses. She shouldn't have been there, but there was no way that someone could tell the woman what to do. So she came despite the danger.

"Hi Luke" she smiled when her brother met her.

"Leia" he nodded.

"How's Rey?" the woman asked.

Luke's face darkened when the scavenger was mentioned, and his expression worried the General.

"Sit down, you'll need it" he finally sighed, ready to tell his sister everything.

 

**Rey POV**

There were no Kylo Ren's traces to be found in my mind. When we were connected, even if I couldn't see him, I knew he was there, beside me.  
Now he was gone, completely vanished.

My chest tightened every time I thought of it, even though I wasn't sure of the reason. The only thing that I was sure of was that Ben was definitely there, buried somewhere inside that tired and scarred body. He was asking for help, I saw it in his eyes. 

I wanted to see him. I wanted to touch him. _To kiss him_. Hold him close and tell him that everything was fine, like Master Luke told me; but I couldn't act on my feelings, so my desire was kept hidden within my heart.

I was meditating on a rock, far away from Skywalker: he told me that I needed to be alone and focus on myself, but that he always had my back, no matter how far I was from him.

He was truly too good for a stupid girl like me; I didn't deserve his kindness.

Some footsteps echoed loudly in the cave behind my back, warning me of someone else's presence. I opened my eyes. _It's him!_

I turned around with a wide smile, only to remain frozen on the spot.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hi, Rey" Leia greeted the girl.

"General! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed surprised.

"I came to see how you were doing"

"...Oh. Well, I'm fine. Master Skywalker is teaching me many things, and is very patient with me"

"Yeah, even though he's got that surly character, Luke's always been a great teacher. He could have done so much more, and I still think he could" the woman said, sitting down next to Rey.

"But I'm not here to discuss about my stubborn brother. I won't ask anything. Just hear me out, ok?"

The scavenger looked at her feet for a second, then turned around to face Leia.

"Luke told me what happened. I can still feel my son's presence in your mind. I won't stop nor discourage you, I want Ben back as much as you do, but please, be careful. What happened to him is not something trivial that can be healed with good feelings; this is no fairytale, my dear" she started, taking the girl's hand in hers.

"I knew you two belonged to each other the moment I met you. You have his same spirit, a fire that I was proud to see in my son. But that same spark can consume the both of you. It won't be an easy task, I know, but please bring my Ben back. I know you're the only one who can bring Light where now dwells Darkness. I am entrusting you with my son, my own flesh and blood" she ended, with tears in her eyes.

 

**Rey POV**

I had never seen General Leia cry, nor being emotionally weak for what mattered. It was sad to look at.

"I promise you I'll do whatever I can" I replied after giving her some silent seconds to pull herself together.

"I'm sure you will" she replied, back to her usual tough appearance while drying her eyes with the back of her hands; then the woman got up and left me alone once again.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

Some days passed since I connected with Rey's mind. Last time, when Skywalker surprised us, I was immediately brought back here by the mysterious power that connected us in the first place, and even though I was able to exploit that channel by myself, I wasn't strong enough to estabilish such vivid contact.

I just wanted to see Rey once again. To hear her voice, feel her soft skin on my lips, lose myself in her green eyes. Whenever I looked at her, I couldn't help but remember the meadows where I used to play when I was little. 

_She made me remember what Light felt like._

I was pissed as hell during those days, craving for something I couldn't have, and that just made me feel even more mad than I already was thanks to Hux and Snoke. 

_I will find her, and this time, she'll finally be mine._

 

**Rey POV**

That night, during dinner, I had a bad argument with Master Luke. While General Leia wanted me to help Ben, he wanted me to avoid any further contact with the enemy.

"You're weak, he's gonna see it and take advantage of your naivety. I'm surprised that my sister thought for even a single second that this thing going on between you two could actually bring something good to us"

"But Master, you don't understand. Ben is still there, somewhere; I saw it in his eyes. We can save him, I promise we c-"

He interrupted me and got up furious, throwing everything on the table between us to the ground with his prosthetic arm. 

"NO, IT'S YOU WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND. Ben Solo is _dead_. DEAD, you hear me? Snoke already killed my nephew. Now what's left is just a corpse, an empty shell filled with Supreme Leader's twisted thoughts and cruel principles. There's no balance in Kylo Ren, only Darkness"

This sudden burst filled my eyes with tears, but I held them back and murmured: "It saddens me that the great Luke Skywalker can't see something so obvious. I used to look up to you, and dreamt of becoming like you every time someone on _Jakku_ mentioned your story. Kylo is right: now you're just a pathetic old man. You live in the shadow of what you were and still could be. Believe me, _it's painful to look at_ "

I got up and ran to my room, leaving Master with a sorrowful and nostalgic look on his face.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

I was tired. So tired of hearing Hux's petty remarks and Snoke's insults. Tired of being told that I was just a kid with a mask. _A pathetic excuse of a Darth-Vader-wannabe_ , as the gingerhead asshole kindly offered to name me.

I had crushed my helmet in the elevator on my way to the training room, and decided that everyone could just fuck off for the day.

I went back to my room and just threw myself on the bed, hand still bleeding from the elevator accident. Not that the pain bothered me, really.

My head was killing me, so I just decided to immediately try to sleep.

 

**Rey POV**

After I cried and shouted against my pillow, my eyes felt very heavy; suddenly fatigue got the best of me, and I drifted to sleep.

Darkness immediately surrounded me, and I couldn't see a thing anywhere; I felt like I was being dragged down, but couldn't exactly figure out what was pulling my legs.

I was in a cave now: a long, narrow space carved inside a rock by the sea, similar to the vision I had when Master Luke asked me to expand myself and find the Force. 

Cold water splashed violently across my face, forcing me to keep my eyes squeezed into two tiny lines.

Before me, the sea had ground and polished the walls of the cave until the stone was like a dark mirror, cracked but glossy. I could see my reflection in it—a reflection repeated a thousand times in the stone’s labyrinthine facets, so they created a line of Reys retreating from my gaze.

Then I gazed into the mirror—and realized it was gazing back. The Force was quavering in response to the approach of something.

I could hear my self breathing—slowly and raggedly. Then my breathing quickened as I realized I was inside the stone, within the mirror world, with several Reys between me and the soaked, shivering girl standing on the ledge in the cave.

 

\---------

 

“Let me see my parents,” she begged. “ _Please_ ”

She stretched out her hand and the clouded surface of the mirror seemed to ripple, its darkness melting away. She saw two dark figures beneath its surface. As her heartbeat hammered in her ears, the two became one. Her fingers touched the stone and met the fingertips of another.

It was the girl from the sea cave, staring back at her. _It was herself._

Rey lowered her hand and her reflection did the same.

Then she began to weep.

 

**Rey POV**

I suddenly felt him near me, in the Force. The connection between us was so raw and powerful, like touching a live wire in the wreckage of a starship.

My mouth was covered by my hands, and my eyes were close; I opened them and found Kylo Ren there— right next to where I was standing, in all that darkness.

_As if I could actually reach out and touch his hand, his face, his hair._

He had a sorry look on his face, and just stared at me without moving a finger. This time I tried to touch him, only to find out the truth: he wasn't really there, with me. There was something cold and hard keeping us apart, like a mirror.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

I wanted so badly to touch her, comfort her. Seeing her like this always made me feel uneasy; it was something beyond me, really.

I could feel her relief when she saw me, but grief as well once she tried to reach out to me. 

I listened as she told me about being drawn into the cave and into the stone, and how the journey had led to nothing, no revelation except how alone she was.

Looking at her as she dried her tears with the back of her hand and sniffled, I felt my chest tighten, as I knew I couldn't physically be there to comfort here; _all thanks to Skywalker and his goddamn barriers._

...

_You're not alone..._

 

**Rey POV**

"You're not alone" he insisted, and I believed him.

"Neither are you; it isn't too late" I answered.

He looked away, hurt.

"It is late"

"NO! I can help you! _WE_ can help you! Please" I begged him.

"How are you supposed to help _me_ , hm? You can't even figure yourself out yet. That's why Skywalker wants to separate us, he knows I could easily have you join me"

"Don't you think you're being a little too full of yourself?"

"You know I'm not. You know we have something, just think of what happened last time we connected"

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

"This isn't like last time, Kylo" she replied.

She was right. 

I didn't know why, or how, but we reached each other through our dreams. This wasn't about the strange connection we had been sharing, but something purely from our hearts and minds: she had called for me, and I answered, and called for her myself.

But there was Skywalker's _protection_ , keeping us apart.

"Rey... Just for tonight, just in this dream, come with me. Please"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because you feel easy whenever I'm around. Because you know you're not alone when I'm with you. Because you can't do without me as much as I can't without you. I'm not trying to bring you to the Dark Side or any of this bullshit. Just for tonight, I am in need of Rey. Not your power, nor your potential. You. I need to hold you, to touch you"

She just listened to me, and didn't answer.

" _Isn't this enough?_ " I asked, raising my voice exasperated and anxious.

I could feel the glass disappear. There was nothing in our way, now: she was giving in.

I stepped a little towards her, offering my hand.

" _Please..._ "

 

**Rey POV**

I couldn't refuse. I didn't want to refuse. _Not this time._

He begged me, stretching his hand towards me, with his burning dark graze almost hypnotizing me. It was as if I was in a trance, and couldn't lower my eyes from his.

I tentatively raised my hand toward his. _Our fingers touched_. Then I quickly grasped his hand, jolted by the contact, and looked at his dilated pupils, seeing that the same shock and need had gone through him.

He gently dragged me closer to him, and laid his free hand lazily on my waist, leading me through the continuous darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here's your favorite procrastinator with a new chapter. I have been sick for almost two weeks, but the fever apparently gave me tons of inspiration lol. I actually cut a lot from the scene with Rey in the cave, because it was too long and boring to describe, I'm sure you'll forgive me this freedom. Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Giving in

**Rey POV**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, still hypnotized by Ren's firm grasp on my waist.

"In my dreams" he simply answered.

"What?"

"This darkness you're seeing is some kind of stall between our connected minds. That is why we were separed, at first. You were sealed inside your head by Skywalker, but set yourself free when I asked you to come with me. We'll be safer here"

"So you're saying that we're still connected?"

"Yes"

"But that's impossible! Master Luke said that he had completely destroyed our bond"

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

I smiled at myself. Her naivety still warmed my heart.

"What's so funny?" she pouted.

"Nothing, my darling"

"Oh, so now I'm your _darling_?"

"You've always been. Always been _my Rey, my beloved, my dearest_. Since the moment I laid my eyes on you for the first time"

I looked down at her face, and noticed a hint of red on her ears, looking even cuter than she already did.

"Now let's get back to the point, shall we? Skywalker never really isolated your mind from mine. It's simply not possible; this is something only we can do. Whoever connected us via telepathy just exploited a connection the both of us already shared"

 

**Rey POV**

"So you're saying that, unless me or you want to, we're never really separated?"; I was almost sure I understood what he meant.

"Exactly" he said looking at me and smiling.

His smile was so warm, I felt butterflies in my stomach and smiled back without even noticing. That was the kind of power he had over me.

 

\------------

 

After some minutes of walking, the darkness around them disappeared and left space for a poorly lit room. Ren let go of Rey's hand and the scavenger slowly walked around, exploring her surroundings.

It was eccentric, lavish, chaotic, and yet, to the scavenger, it made sense: it had Kylo Ren written all over it.

 

**Rey POV**

I couldn't help but stare in awe; the room reflected wonderfully everything I saw in the man: his deep conflict, his messy character, his pure genius. It was beautiful. _He was beautiful._

I turned around to look at him, and then stopped. "Oh!"

Kylo was stripped to the waist; I rose my eyebrows, and his sculpted body made me swallow thickly in embarassment. I tried to focus on his eyes, but failed poorly. 

The sight really was too much for me.

He just looked at me with his angry, haunted, needy eyes, and slightly scoffed at my awkwardness.

"Like what you see?" he asked suggestively, walking slowly towards me. 

"I-I-I-" I stuttered.

He kept walking. It was really too much for me; I looked at my feet and rose my hands, hiding my face from his eyes.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

Just how much more could she tempt me with her purity?

I stopped mere inches from her body, and took in the sight in front of me: her amazing body, her hair soft like silk that fell on her shoulders and down her back. Her thin and delicate hands, a bit rough and calloused by the intense training she had been subjected to. Her tanned skin. Everything was perfect in that woman. Even the slightest imperfection.

I took her hands in mine, and saw her slightly jump at the sudden touch. Rey couldn't bear the distance as much as I.

I brought her hands to my lips, and softly kissed her finger pads. She slightly moaned, but kept her graze fixated on the floor.

This was it. The scavenger had to crumble, to beg for more. I wanted her to ache for my touch. So I started licking and kissing delicately every inch of her hands, traced with my tongue every scar on her skin.

 

**Rey POV**

I wanted to escape from his grasp, but he was stronger, way stronger than me, and in that moment he asserted that superiority over my body, slightly bruising my wrists. It was intoxicating, knowing that someone that strong needed me for something like this.

The touch was so hot and unbareable for me, and I gritted my teeth, appealing to all my force of will not to fall down on my knees and beg him for more.

_I couldn't possibly give in that easy, not even for Kylo Ren._

But then he hummed with that warm and deep voice of his, turning my legs to jelly. "Oh, Rey!" he wispered, and his hot breath tickled my palms. It was hard even to stand on my feet at that point.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

Her hands began trembling. The poor girl was giving all she had not to give in to the pleasure I was providing her. I almost felt sorry for her, knowing what I had in mind for our _entertainment_.

I took both her hands in one of mine, and with the other stroked gently her cheek. She imperceptibly leaned against my caress; I began to slightly turn away my touch, and noticed how her face followed me, unconsciously craving for more.

I smiled to myself: _she was ready_.

I let go of her hand, put my hands around her waist; lifting her up was very easy, as Rey was muscular but very thin.

It was as she immediately understood, and went with the flow, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist and taking my face in her hands, kissing me deeply as I carried her to the nearest surface, determined to take her everything.


	5. Rey's first orgasm

They kissed passionately until Kylo stumbled on a showy old looking sofa, where he delicately laid Rey, ready to devour her. He knew he could just have her bare naked in less than a second just with his mind, but wanted to enjoy that moment in the littlest detail, and chose to strip her the old-fashioned way.

He began by her training dress, that was held together by a leather belt under her chest; Ren swiftly slipped it off, and the rest went off with it. Then he went for her pants and boots, that were removed within seconds.

The girl was left in only her undergarments, and he was already hard as stone.

He bagan brushing his lip on her calf, and slowly went on and on, leaving a wet trail of open mouthed kisses along her knee, and her thigh. Rey moaned and tightened her grip on the sofa at the feeling of his hot breath tickling her most intimate area through the thin fabric of her knickers.  
Kylo smiled and breathed in, inhaling her scent; then he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Undress yourself" he demanded.

"W-what?" she asked, still confused and in haze.

"Take off _everything_ " the man repeated.

 

**Rey POV**

He asked me to remove everything. I was so embarassed, even though I was trying hard not to look so. 

I slipped off my arm bandages, the chest band and went for my panties with trembling hands; alas, I stopped, too embarassed by the already great amount of flesh I was showing. I was feeling weak and sick at the same time, nervous and awkward in every move.

He laid his big warm hands on mine, and bended himself over to kiss my forehead.

"It's okay. We'll take things slowly, I'll make sure of it"

I gulped and stared at his hungry eyes. _How was he able to control himself even in a situation like the one we were in?_

I answered myself: _he must have done it a million times already_. A hint of jealousy stang inside my belly at the thought.

"How many times have you already done this?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

She asked me how many times I had been sleeping with someone. _Was she jealous?_

"I can't lie to you: I've had my occasions" I answered.

Rey looked away, obviously annoyed. She hoped for a different answer, it seemed. I took her hand smiling, and kissed the back.

"Tonight it's not about sex, Rey. Tonight is about _love_. I'm not sleeping with you, I'm making love. That's entirely a different matter" I reassured her.  
"I want to connect with you intimately, more than anyone ever did. I want to make you feel good, and to look at your face while I take you".

Her face turned again bright red, and an embarassed whine was the single reply I got from her.

 

\------------

 

Ren gently turned her face and kissed her. She was a quick learner, and was able to answer back with enough skill and passion to surprise him; then the scavenger slightly parted her lips, and he immediately went for her tongue, wrapping his around hers and gently stroking it, while their teeth clashed.

All while his hand went down to gently squeeze one of her breasts, and then trailed her waist with his fingerpads, going down and down with painful slowness.  
Rey bit his lip suggestively, hoping the man got the hint. And of course he immediately understood.

His hand urged faster to her panties, slipping them down to her ankles and then taking them off, throwing the piece of clothing away with the rest.

Then his fingers went for her exposed womanhood, delicately tacing the outlines and massaging the little bundle of nerves, making Rey yelp with surprise. The sudden touch made her moan in his mouth, unacquainted to the feeling as she was.

He broke the kiss, leaving a hot trail of saliva that still connected their lips, to admit: "I'm impressed"

"B-by what?" she asked between moans.

"All this time without even touching yourself? Not even _once_?" he smiled lewdly.

"Ho-how did you...?"

"Find out? My dear, we're still connected in the Force, remember?"

And with that, he slipped a finger inside her, earning a scream of pleasure by the scavenger.

"Oooh Rey, so wet for me already?" he hummed with throaty voice, pained by the sudden tightness of his trousers.

 

**Rey POV**

Only one finger was inside of me, and I already felt like I was about to explode. And that deep voice of his was doing things to me, together with his thumb on my clitoris. He was going in and out at an awfully pleasurable speed, and not long after he added a second finger. I was so high on the pleasure that barely noticed the second intrusion.

"You might start to feel a little pain now, but believe me, it's for your own good" he warned me, trailing my jawline with small kisses.  
I couldn't utter a single word, and just moaned in reply.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

I began scissoring inside of her, trying to prepare her as best as I could for what was about to come, but she was so damn tight.

I heard her wince between moans, as I had expected, and decided to distract her from the feeling; I lowered myself once again between her legs, and kissed her clit.

Rey jumped, unsure of what was going on, but still enjoying what was going on.

I licked around in circles, and gently sucked between my teeth. She immediately put her hands on my head, urging me to go on deeper, and I was more than happy to oblige.

 

\------------

 

They went on for some minutes, with Rey lost in her own pleasure while Kylo tasted her and stretched her insides.

Then he felt her tighten around his fingers and her back arch, and admired her as Rey's first orgasm burst through her whole body. He winced at his own hardness, and finally removed his boots and his trousers, sighing in relief.

 

**Rey POV**

His naked body was something I wasn't prepared for. Just his bare chest had made me all excited, and I still had to process the rest; I followed with my eyes the angry scar I’d given him in our duel in the woods, and looked as it snaked down his face and neck and across his collarbone. I wanted to touch it so bad, to trace it with my tongue as he had done with me.

He put a hand on his messy and sweaty raven hair, panting hard. Kylo was just as aroused as I was, and in need of relief.

"Ren..." I said, parting my legs as an invitation.

He looked at me, then at my exposed parts. Then he lowered himself over me, rubbing his body with mine; he began to bite and suck on my neck as I felt his manhood against my entrance.

"Oof, just get on with it already!" I almost screamed with painful need.

He just smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't. Say it" he rubbed even harder against my legs, earning a louder moan from me.

" _Say it_ " he demanded with a seductive and mischievous smile a second time.

...

"Take me. Just take me, _please_ " I begged him, needy and at my limit.

He chuckled. "That's my girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Huge ass procrastinator strikes again! Truth is, I'm always unsure when it comes to sexual context between the characters (and yes, I put an explicit tag because I'm secretly masochist and a bitch for the reader's pleasure). Let me know what you think, if you'd like to! See ya soon!


	6. Giving in to the Dark Side

Kylo Ren planted soft kisses on Rey's neck, while his hands were on her thighs, slowly parting her legs.

Then she hesitantly grabbed one of his forearms, a bit nervous.

"Ren, I should tell you: I-"

"You're a virgin. I know"

"How did you-"

"Find out?" he chuckled, interrupting the scavenger a second time. "As if your behaviour hadn't already given it away. Plus, I am still inside your head. I simply read your mind"

She felt even more nervous, being reminded of the fact that she wouldn't be able to lie to him, nor hide her embarassing feelings.

Then he planted soft kisses on her hair, and fixed his position, ready to penetrate her. And so he did, after just a couple of seconds.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut, ready to feel pain. But then, when it happened, she only felt pleasure, and couldn't understand why. Ren seemed to understand once again her confusion, and explained with a soft whisper to her: "This is what I was referring to when I told you that I needed to prepare you. So you wouldn't feel any pain now"

Then he began to move, and slow waves of pleasure took over her body. But there was something else, too. She could feel the man not only inside her body, but inside her head, too. His presence was soothing her mind as well.

" _Ah!_ A-are you using the - _ah!_ \- Force on me r-right now?" she asked between moans.

He grunted a bit, trying not to think about how wet and tight she was around his cock, and replied. "Just a little help, so that I am sure you won't feel any kind of pain. You can never be sure enough in this kind of things"

Rey couldn't explain why, but the fact that he was taking her both physically and mentally, that sense of complete dominance, it did tricks to her. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she loved the feeling of being overpowered by Kylo Ren. _Only by Kylo Ren_.

His thrusts were steady and precise, as she expected from him.

He was looking for something. _He was looking for her weak spot_.

She had read his mind and found out his intention, and this made her blush hard and cover her face with her arms.

Ren took her hands and pinned them over her head.

"Don't. I want to see you, I want to see your face while I give you the pleasure you're looking for" he demanded, slowly pulling almost completely out of her, just to quickly thrust back in.

She moaned loudly when she heard him, and tried to gather her voice and reply. "I - ah! - I'm not l-looking for - ah! - p-p-pleasuuuurrre!" she said, slurring the last word as she suddenly felt her body shiver.

Kylo had found the right spot, and was having none of her bullshit in that moment.

_There you are, he thought._

As he felt Rey's body contract around him, his grunts became louder and more frequent. "Ugh! Don't deny it. I can sense your ache for it. You crave this as much as I do"

Then his pace quickened, and began pulling out and then right back in where he knew she liked it the most, enjoying the pure bliss painted on the girls face with every wave of pleasure taking over her. 

Ren's grip on her hands tightened, as he felt like he was slowly loosing himself inside her.

 

\------------

 

**Rey POV**

Those damned hips of his were doing tricks to my already weak body, and I couldn't even speak clearly. I was completely at the mercy of the intense pleasure he was giving me. 

He was so big inside of me, it was a miracle he even managed to put it in completely.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

She was so tight, oh so tight. It was really hard for me to concentrate and not loose myself completely. After all, I wanted to savour every inch of her sweet cunt with my cock.

 

\------------

 

Ren's forehead was sweaty once again, and his sticky hair were covering his face from the scavenger. Rey delicately moved some locks, admiring his concentrated face while his pace increased and became more erratic. Even in a time such as the one they were in, she could see conflict in his feature. _That was part of his charm_.

She felt like she was about to explode, and still wasn't sure of what it meant, but felt the urge to plant her nails on his muscular back, leaving red angry scratches on his pale complexion.

He moaned, close to his climax.

"K-Kylo! _AH!_ " she said.

"Ugh - Say my name!" he replied.

"Ben!" she corrected, complying to his request.

"I-I'm about to come, Rey!"

"Ben! Me too!" 

Hearing his name come from her soft lips melted his heart, and approached his climax, and he painted the scavenger's insides. Feeling the hot and thick semen of the man she loved was enough to bring Rey to her edge, and she rolled her eyes back in pure bliss, coming hard and shouting the man's birth name.

_"BEN!"_


	7. Resolution

**Rey POV**

I woke up after what, to me, looked like hours, only to find myself on a bed, but it wasn't inside a room; the stars were sparkling over my head, and grass greeted my feet when I rose. I was still naked, so just took the beed sheets and covered myself with the white fabric.

I looked around, and noticed Kylo sitting under a tree, not too far from me. I walked towards him and sat down next to his figure. He was still bare chested, but had put his trousers on. He was looking down and fumbling something with his hands; I gently tucked some strands of hair out of his face, admiring how the scar snaked on his cheek.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

The Force tingled under my skin when I felt Rey wake up, so I wasn't surprised when she sat down next to me. Her gentle touch felt amazing on my hair, and I closed my eyes, focusing only on the feeling. Then she traced my scar with her middle finger, making me shiver. 

She removed her hand from my cheek, leaving me yearning for more, and my head followed her fingers almost without me noticing. Then she laid both her hands on my cheek, turning my face around and kissing me.

I silently smiled and greeted her. "Good morning"

 

**Rey POV**

His soft smile was something I wanted to see every single day of my life. It made me feel at ease, peaceful.

"Well, I'm not sure about the morning thing" I replied.

"You're right"

"Where are we, anyways?"

" _Alderaan_ "

"But wasn't it, like, destroyed many years ago?"

"It was. We are still inside my head. This is what I always tought the planet would look like, at least from my mother and other people's tales, mixed with fantasies and places where I used to go while growing up in _New Alderaan_ "

I looked at his profile, as he admired his own mind's work all around us. _We were inside Ben's dreams and fantasies, not Kylo's. This was him before his change. Before anything bad happened to him._

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

"It's beautiful" I heard her say; then I turned around, only to notice that she was looking at me. I looked down, feeling a bit self conscious.

"I must bring you back" I said after some seconds of silence, standing up and offering her my hand.

She took it and got up as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Rey asked.

"I'll bring you back to your mind and help you put Skywalker's barrier back, so he won't notice. Then you should be able to wake up" I explained.

"And then?" 

"Then what?"

"What about us? About _this_?"

"There's nothing to say. We both wanted this, and it won't change anything. You can go back to train with Skywalker, and try to stop me; after all, this was just a dream"

"But it wasn't"

"Yes, it was. You wouldn't have let yourself go if it wasn't. Whenever you're awake, you run away from me as far as you can"

"Ben..."

" _Kylo_ "

"But-"

"Ben is dead, Rey. Everyone seems to keep forgetting that. _Ben Solo is no more_ , Kylo Ren killed him"

"Then what about this? What about your dreams, what about your name? Everything here just keeps reminding me that you can be saved, if not begging me to do so"

 

**Rey POV**

"Nonsense" he replied dryly.

I felt anger burn inside my throat. "So you're telling me that all of this is meaningless to you?" I asked raising my voice.

"It doesn't matter. This is my head, and it keeps changing, as yours does. But fate doesn't. Even though you still haven't taken your rightful place beside me" he answered back, still calm.

"Because what you're doing is _wrong_!"

"Maybe, or maybe you just can't accept the reality. This is how everything works, Rey: the strong ones rule, and the weaker succumb or serve"

"Don't. Don't do this to me, Ben"

"I SAID IT'S _KYLO_ " he shouted, annoied.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

She didn't reply, a bit shaken by my sudden burst.

I covered my face with my hands. "Just get out of here, Rey" I practically begged, feeling myself close to tears.

She just put a hand on my shoulder while I still covered my face, trembling.

"What's the point in forcing you to stay? What happened between us here made me realize it. You are destined to stay by my side, I know that much, but if you don't want to, if you prefer to fight against destiny itself, then what's the point in me compelling you?"

"Please don't do this. Please, don't go this way"

This angered me, and I shoved her hand and walked away from her, kicking the tree in front of me and shouting with every blow I delivered. "YOU! ARE! STILL! HOLDING! ON!". Then I stopped. " _LET GO_ , DAMNIT!"

Then I turned. "It's time to let the old things die, Rey. _Snoke? Skywalker? The Sith? The Jedi? The rebels?_ Let it all die"

 

**Rey POV**

He walked towards me once again, but there was no threat in his approach. _Somehow, that scared me even more_.

"Do you want to know the truth about your parents?" he asked. "Or have you always known and just hidden it away, hidden it from yourself? I know you did. You do know the truth. Say it"

I tried to find the strength to deny him, to shove him away. But he was right. I knew the truth, and it was the same as my greatest fear, the one that had haunted me for so long. And I couldn't run away from it anymore. 

"C'mon little scavenger, _say it!_ " he urged me.

A tear rolled down my cheek, but I couldn't feel it. It was like my face had turned into stone, like a statue. "They were nobody"

"They were filthy traders who sold you off for drinking money" Kylo said. "They're probably in some pauper's grave in the _Jakku_ desert by now"

Tears filled my eyes. I fought to keep my emotions contained, fearing that if I released them even for a moment they would overwhelm me and sweep me away.

Kylo was a pace away now, his eyes locked on mine.

"You have no place in this story" he whispered. "You come from _nothing_ , you _are_ nothing"

I looked down, unable to look at him a minute longer.

"But not to _me_ " he then added.

 

**Kylo Ren POV**

Rey looked at me once again after I said it. I saw despair and discouragement in her eyes, and I wanted to hold her close and caress her soft skin. But I couldn't do it, so I did my best to hold my urges.

"Join me" I said, offering my hand once again.

She looked at it, and then at my eyes, trying to understand my intentions. I stretched my hand further, trying to convince her. " _Please!_ " I was practically begging her.

Rey reached out, almost touching mine, like when I brought her inside my minds, but this time she pushed me with the Force and I fell on the ground.

_She stood there, in front of me, and suddenly everything began to crumble. A small fracture separated me from her, before quickly becoming a chasm. Rey ran far and far away, to point I couldn't see her anymore and disappeared._

I fell together with everything around me into darkness, and then woke up in my chambers, all sweaty and angry.

_Just like on the Starkiller, huh?_

 

**Rey POV**

I woke up in my hut on _Ahch-To_ , with my eyes still red and a new resolution in my heart.


	8. Leaving Ahch-To

The Force had sent Rey, of that Luke was now certain. She had arrived bearing the message he had refused to hear. But she was not just the Force’s vessel. To think of her that way was to diminish her. She was also a young woman, powerful with the Force, who needed his help—and who had believed in him even when he gave her no reason to. 

Skywalker was walking around the huts, and noticed that the Millennium Falcon's power had been turned on and was ready to fly. He immediately feared for the worst, and rushed to Rey's hut, only to find her packing her stuff.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked her, even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm going to save Ben" she replied dryly.

"Rey, don't do it. It's too dangerous. He's too strong and you're not even nearly ready" the Jedi tried to convince her.

Then she turned around and he noticed the furious look on her face.

"Is it true?" Rey demanded. "Did you try to murder him?"

Luke was confused. But then he noticed that the mind barrier he had built around the scavenger's mind had been shattered.

"He has already corrupted you, hasn't he?" 

"We connected through our dreams. You lied to me. You said that our connection was destroyed, and yet, we were still able to find each other. I saw his mind and his dreams, and saw what he really is. He's no monster, _you are!_ " she replied.

“Leave this island” Luke said through gritted teeth. “ _Now_ ”

Then he turned and walked away—just as he’d done the day she arrived, bearing the lightsaber that had called to her.  
That day she had just watched, bewildered and hurt. But that had somehow become a long time ago.

“ _No!_ ” Rey said. “You answer me. You tell me the truth. _Stop!_ ”

Luke kept walking—and so Rey snatched up her staff, took three long strides, and swung it flat and hard, cracking him across the back of the head and knocking him to the ground.

He stared up into the rain, surprised, at the young woman standing over him with her teeth bared.

“Did you do it?” Rey asked. “Did _you_ create Kylo Ren?”

Luke got to his feet and Rey saw immediately that nothing had changed—he was still going to walk away from her, retreating to brood in silence. Furious, she swung her staff at him again—but Luke reached out, the motion a blur, and a length of lightning rod flew off the roof of one of the huts. Before Rey could blink he had intercepted the strike of her staff, the impact sending a jolt up her forearms, and knocked her backward.

Rey sprang back at him, her staff and his improvised weapon spinning and colliding as the rain poured down. She pressed the attack. The staff had never felt more comfortable in her hands, so much like a part of her. Her confidence grew and she smiled wolfishly as she saw the surprise on his face.

But it was a fleeting thing. Quicker than she could follow, he parried her thrust and continued the motion, flipping the staff out of her hands to clatter on the stones, leaving her defenseless.

Rey reached out, feeling the Force alive and hungry around her, and found the weight of the lightsaber in her hands. She ignited it and Luke gave ground, looking up at her as she held the blade high, rain hissing and sparking off its length.

They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Rey turned the lightsaber off, leaving them in the rain.

“Tell me the truth!” she said.

And so he did. 

_He told her everything, how Leia was scared of her own son and asked him for help. How he had sensed the immense amount Darkness already dwelling inside the nephew's head. And how he tried to kill him, but immediately stopped, ashamed of his own thoughts. And the frightened look on Ben's face._

 

**Rey's POV**

I touched Luke’s arm.

“You failed him by thinking his choice was made" I said, gentle but insistent. “It wasn’t. There’s still conflict in him. If he were turned from the dark side, that could shift the tide. This could be how we win.”

Luke turned his eyes to mine. His gaze was bleak, and for the first time in my memory he struck me as old. _A broken man dragged back into a storm he’d thought he’d escaped._

But his voice was strong, insistent.

“This is not going to go the way you think” he warned me.

“It is. Just now, when we touched hands, I saw his future. I saw it—as solid as I’m seeing you. If I go to him, Ben Solo _will_ turn.”

“Rey, don’t do this” Luke said.

I held the unlit lightsaber out to him once again—a last invitation, but immediately knew that he would not accept it.

“Then he’s our last hope” I said, and then turned and simply walked away from him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Luke stayed still for what felt like an eternity; _there, under the rain, unable to process what had just happened, he felt hopeless and unsure, just like in his younger years._

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "We could lose her forever!"

Then he rose and ran towards the Falcon, that was already flying away.

"REY!" Skywalker shouted, painfully aware that he couldn't reach out to the scavenger anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Okay, I usually accuse my procrastrination to be the reason why I don't update my stories as much as I should, but this time I know it's not. As you may have already noticed, even though this is a what if FF, I try to remain as faithful as I can to the original source, mainly the TLJ book, quoting many paragraphs from it, like in this last chapter. But this, too, is the reason why I can't post any new chapters for now. As a what if, I'll completely twist the official timeline but try to keep up with the main events, and since I have programmed my own ending for Rey and Kylo, I want to first watch Rise of the Skywalker, possibly read the book, and actually work on the official material just as I have for this The Last Jedi arch. So think of it as a two arches story, and I promise that as soon as I have enough material to work on, I'll give you the ending I think anyone wants to see at this point! Thank you for the support, the hits and the kudos, and I hope to keep up with your expectations once the new chapters will be posted at the end of this year!


End file.
